The New Kid on the Block
by Baka-sama
Summary: &&CHAPTER 7 UP&& i kno i kno, sorta a cliched title but it fit! hey, i got an idea! read the story, and you'll find out what it's about!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, Outlaw Star or anything of the like

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, ols, or anything of the like. The only thing I do own is Keiqo and Laika. Yadda yadda blah blah blah.Get it? Got it? Good.

Explanation:

"spoken"

*thought*

(author's note)

Keiqo woke up to the sound of her Aunt screaming at her to get up and her alarm clock blaring in the corner where she had thrown it yesterday morning and forgot to put it back.She got into the bathroom and started the shower. * Brrrr… too cold * she turned the hot on a little more and stepped in. She got out and started combing out her hair. It was always so messy in the morning. Her hair was that color you got when you mixed dark blue and regular blue together. Her eyes were purple and had eyes that looked like they belonged on an elegant animal instead of a human. She got dressed and went down stairs where her aunt greeted her cheerfully and ate breakfast with her. They were having chocolate chip pancakes! Keiqo loved chocolate almost as much as she did her stuffed tiger Aisha. She hugged her aunt good-bye and started out the door. 

Trunks flew through the sky faster than any normal human could see as he was looking for the building he was supposed to be at this very moment.He was going to be late and he knew it. Especially since he didn't know where exactly he was supposed to be.

She was walking to school as something caught her eye.She looked up and thought she saw a young man flying through the air.* Flying? How absurd! Jeez Keiqo, you need to lay off those late night pizza and hot chocolate binges! * She got to school at her normal time and walked to her first hour class through her normal boring route she took every boring morning of every boring weekday she went to school. But today was different! It was FRIDAY!!! * Yahoo! Its Friday it's Friday! TKIF! * (A/N Thank Kami It's Friday. Dun ask how she knows about kami, she just does! ) When she got to her class, she put her bookbag down and took out her pencils and a piece of paper. * I'm so glad they let us carry around our bookbags instead of making us put them in our lockers. That way I can carry around my drawing stuff! * She loved to draw, so every morning she would sit and draw until the teacher came.

"Is this the place?" he thought aloud. * It has to be, I didn't see anything else that looked like a school for miles when I was looking * he answered to his question mentally. He sighed heavily then took a deep breath. * Here goes! *

The late bell rang just as Trunks came into the building to see the last of the students shuffling into their classes.He gave a weak smile and said, "At least I have my dignity here."* After that whole mix-up with the bookbags at my last school, boy was I ever glad to hear my mom said we had to move because she got transferred. I still can't believe that me, my sister, _and_ the school "Ms. Popularity" had the same bookbag though! * Trunks had mistakenly taken his sister's bookbag to school, which was of course full of pink stuff and dolls and all that stuff girls love to play with (A/N I personally hate the stuff but I used my sister as the model for his little sister) and THEN he accidentally bumped into Megan, "Ms. Popularity" and switched bookbags when they regained their fallen stuff.Megan went to her locker and began to take out her stuff when she realized it wasn't hers. Megan, of course, spread it all around to her friends, which was practically half the school, and then they told the other half.Of course by lunch the whole school knew about it. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"OH MY GOSH! Where am I?" Trunks yelled. As he was walking thinking about his old school he forgot to check where he was going.

"WHAT? What's all that noise out here about?" came a deep, loud voice from the room he was next to.

Trunks was frozen in place. The doorknob turned. Trunks started panicking. His eyes started darting this way and that trying to look for some way out. He was about to run for the boy's bathroom when the door swung open and out pooped… Goku? 

"Hey Trunks! How ya doing?"

"Uh… fine, thanks. You?"

"I've been better. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the very same question Trunks said flatly. "And what's with the voice?"

"Oh! Right!" said Goku in his normal voice. "I use it to intimidate the kids. As for me being here, Chi-Chi made me get a job so I decided to get one where all I had to do was sit around. But that was too boring so I also decided to get a teaching job here."

* Goku? TEACH? Well, stranger things have happened… * Trunks thought silently to himself.

"So why are you here?" Goku said with his head slightly to the side.

"Well, because I have to go to school." Trunks said plainly.

"Haha! Right! School! Yep, you came to the right place then." Goku said while walking into what seemed to be the principal's office. Trunks gave him a look like he had just sprouted another head and followed reluctantly.

After he had his schedule set up, he made his way out of the office and out into the hall. He wandered around for a while and finally found where he was going. * I hope this is the right place! * He stepped into the classroom and everyone looked from what they were doing and looked straight at him.

"Uh… is this Algebra 2?" * Perfect Trunks! Now everyone will think you're an idiot who doesn't know how to get around! *Much to his surprise and relief, everyone went back to what they were doing and completely ignored him, save a couple of the girls who were stealing glances at him while he wasn't looking.

"Oh dear!" came a distressed voice from behind him, who he guessed to be the teacher. She was making her way down from a ladder leaning against the bookshelf where she seemed to be gathering books from the top shelf. 

"Are you a new student honey?" she said in a particularly annoying voice. 

"Uh…Hai"

"Uh oh! Ok, umm…. Just take that seat there, hon, next to Keiqo. Keiqo, raise your hand dear.Someone in the third row sighed and rolled their eyes simultaneously then raised their hand. Trunks made his way over to her, all the while receiving winks and "hi's" from most of the girls he passed, and then sat in the empty seat beside her.

"Just sit tight hon, while I go clear this up with the principal, ok?" Trunks' only response was a nod.

Trunks sat there for a while just staring at his paperless desk in front of him. Much to his embarrassment, the girl he was sitting next to had not once taken her eyes off of him since he sat down. She didn't even flinch when the girl on the other side of her sneezed. Just as he was about to say something to her she turned around to talk to her friend who needed to borrow her pencil for a quick minute. As he looked up he actually saw her face and her sparkling purple eyes. He would I sworn they belonged to a cat if he didn't see her face with them. But they were even more beautiful on her face. He noticed her and her friend were almost done talking so he turned back around to stare at his desk. Just as he was about to get up to get a drink of water, she waved her hand in front of his face to try to get his attention. It did alright. It surprised him so much that he almost screamed, but he caught himself.

"Hai?" he said forcing his adrenaline rush to subside.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" replied Keiqo seeming slightly annoyed.

"Gomen, hajimemashite, my name's Trunks." 

"Hajimemashite! My name's Keiqo but you probably knew that!" she said more cheery than she was before.

"Hey Underwear-boy!" some one yelled from across the room. Immediately following, that whole side of the room erupted in laughter.

"Hold on." whispered Keiqo. "Hey Ronny! Jealous that the girls aren't staring at you anymore?" she yelled across the room. Her side of the room at once started "ooooo"ing and giggling. Ronny just sunk into his chair beet red. 

"The school jock," she said pointing to the now scowling Ronny.

"Umm, thanks" Trunks said timidly.

"So! Hey! Can I see your schedule?" 

"H-hai" he said not really expecting the question, although with this girl, he noted, nothing really was expected. While he handed the schedule to her and she compared it to hers, he thought about what had happened so far at school. * Man! Its only first hour and already I met someone who is actually nice to me!I think I'm going to like this school after all! *

"Wow! We have all of our classes together except for one… 6th hour…I have Gym and you have… Advanced Martial Arts!?!" she screamed.Everyone looked up from whom they were talking to and stared at her. Keiqo turned and brilliant shade of crimson and produced a sweatdrop. (A/N ^^;; I luv making people make fools of themselves…heh heh…hoo boy.)

"Oops…heh heh…gomen" she said as the class went back to what they were previously doing. "Jeez Trunks! Advanced?" she whispered. "No wonder you're so buffed up!" she exclaimed looking him up and down. Trunks just smiled slightly and blushed. 

*I wonder what her response will be to this one… * "Well, I've been training since I was able to walk." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Keiqo fell out of her chair in that anime type style, where they're feet are in the air twitching, and tried to speak but found she couldn't. She tried not to let her mouth gape too much. As soon as she'd gained her composure again and was going to say something, their overly cheery teacher bounded through the doors startling the whole class. She shut the door just as quickly and returned to her desk at the front of the desk.

"OK Trunks honey! You're all cleared up!" She yelled. Right as she said this, the bell rang for first hour to end. "Oh! Oh well! Ill see you tomorrow kids!" she screamed at the top of her lungs which wasn't very loud at all with the exception of Keiqo and Trunks who were standing next toher desk when she screamed. 

"Hey Trunks! Since you're new here and we have most of our classes together, you can just follow me and I'll try to get us through the crowd." Trunks gladly accepted and followed her through the door.

"So where are we going anyway?" Trunks asked while trying desperately not to lose her in the crowd. "I know we're going to science, but where is it?"

"Oh, it's not far from our last class, but the teacher couldn't be any different from Ms. Tschakert. (A/N Sorry Maria! ~.~ forgive me?) 

~~~:*:~~~

PLEASE review!! If u don't I won't post anymore to my fic and eventually stop writing…SO! Anyway! Please review!?! Ok I promise the next chapter will be longer IF you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Heh…heh… SOOOO SORRRY it took so long to get up

Heh…heh… SOOOO SORRRY it took so long to get up! My dad took the laptop, which coincidentally was holding the disk I use to store this story! Enough of my pathetic excuses!**BIG **Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story (and to my temporary sugar-high…) I feel sooooo much better! (Whoa, I think I still have some lasting affects of that brownie, caramel, and marshmallow bunny s'more…@_@…) But the same goes for last story! No reviews, no story. So! On with the disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or anything like it! I've said this before, and have to repeat my self for fear of getting sued… 

I'm changing the explanation slightly. Instead of * thought * it will be **thought**. It's a lot easier than remembering to put a space after the little * thingies because my computer automatically changes anything between those to bold and I'm just used to not putting spaces. Enough of my boring explanation.

Last time on "The New Kid on the Block" 

"Oh, it's not far from our last class, but the teacher couldn't be any different from Ms. Tschakert."

~~~:*:~~~

They found the class and Trunks slowly opened the door. He stepped in and quickly located the teacher. He was in the middle of talking to another student so he held back in going over to him. He noticed Keiqo still standing by him.

"You know, you don't have to stay by me. You can go sit down if you want to." Trunks said as nicely as he could. "You know how females can get" he remembered his father saying to him when he asked why his mother was mad at him. And since he didn't know, he decided he would rather not find out.

"Ok! I'll go save us some seats!" she said and hurried over to the last remaining table and put her books down. 

A few minutes later Trunks came over to the table with a very disgruntled look on his face. "It's bad enough I have to be in a new school, but do I have to have a teacher with something up his butt?" Trunks said in an annoyed tone of voice to no one in particular. Keiqo just giggled to herself and took out her things.

The rest of class was spent taking notes on the teachers boring lecture. **Fun! I just love boring talks like this! Gosh! He sounds like my mom! Is everyday like this?** Trunks wrote on a note. He was about to give it to Keiqo when the teacher came by and gave a questioning glare while continuing with his lecture. He immediately shoved it between his other teachers and gave a fake smile to the teacher.

**He's new. I'll let his slide this time but if I catch him again, it's detention** thought the teacher to himself while grinning at the thought of detention.

**Woo! Too close!** Trunks thought **wait till he's goooooone, now!** Trunks handed her the note. She looked it over and wrote her response before the teacher could catch her. She looked around and handed the note back to Trunks. He read **Unfortunately, yes. But we only have this class on Tuesdays and Fridays. Other days are FREE!**

The rest of class was rather uneventful being spent under close observation by the teacher. After the bell rang they immediately headed out, their things already packed up because the lecture ended early. 

"Well! Where are we off to now, oh brave and fearless leader?" Trunks said to Keiqo.

"The best class of all! Study Hall!"

~~~:*:~~~

Well that's all for now! Remember to review! …WHAT!?! That's too short!?! Urg! Fine! I'll write more! * Grumbles to herself * But only a little!

~~~:*:~~~

= In study hall =

"COOL! I never got a study hall in my last school!" exclaimed Trunks. 

"Yea I know! I usually goof off unless I have a major test or someone else needs help," she said still walking to where there was an empty place for them to sit. After they got situated, Keiqo noticed one of the girls that were eying Trunks this morning from math start walking over to them. Trunks obviously noticed this too because he shifted his glance from his books to her.

"Hey handsome, how about you and me get out of here? You know, someplace _alone_…" said the girl.

"Uhh…" Trunks stuttered, "N-no thanks" he said obviously nervous.

"Awww come on. I know you want me." She said in a seductive tone.

"Uhh…Really! It's ok" Trunks said while waving his hands back and forth to say no.

The girl was about to protest, when Keiqo said "Hey! I think he said NO the first time!"

"Back off bitch! Get your own man!" she said while standing up. Keiqo put on a grin that looked like she was thinking "I'm going to kick her ass" and started cracking her knuckles. Trunks could sense that Keiqo was getting ready to fight and saw a crowd gathering around them.

The girl smiled slyly and said "You better back off girl, or you're gonna get hurt, bad"

"Funny" said Keiqo not showing a bit of worry, "I was about to say the same thing to you." 

Keiqo was waiting for her to make the first move and sure enough after about 10 seconds she tried to kick her shin. Keiqo easily dodged and thrust her fist out right towards her face. She was surprised when she didn't hit anything hard or hear anything crack like her nose or jaw. When she looked to wear her fist was supposed to make contact she saw Trunks holding her wrist with a look like "Where the heck did that come from?" She stopped pushing her arm and Trunks slowly let go of her. She had wanted to punch her so much but she didn't know why. But she was glad that Trunks had stopped her. 

By then the crowd was getting unruly like they gathered there for nothing. A low growl erupted from the Trunks while he glared at the crowd telling them they better beat it.

After the crowd left, Trunks almost screamed "Geez Keiqo! You could have killed her!"

"Naw uh! The only way I could've killed her is if I had hit her in her nose and a fragment of her bone went into her brain!" she said as matter-of-factly as she could while trying not to laugh. "Let's get out of here anyway though," she said while packing up her bag. Trunks agreed and packed his bag and followed Keiqo towards the door approaching it from the side because they didn't want to get caught sneaking out.After they had gotten out of hearing range of the study hall monitor they slowed from running. 

"Hey! Can we visit the office fro a minute?" He said while starting to walk there.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" the principal would catch us!" she yelled after him. She ran up to him and matched his pace heading to Goku's office.

"It's fine!" since he didn't know the way to Goku's office he heightened his senses to pick up his ki. He quickly located it and started heading in that direction. But something else caught his attention. When he was scanning for Goku's ki, he felt Keiqo's and it was really high! **It must be because she's right next to me and she was just in a fight. **

They finally reached Goku's office and Trunks strolled in like he owned the place. The secretary looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Umm, excuse me young man, where do you think you're going?" she asked in a slightly defensive voice.

"I'm here to talk to Go…the principal" he replied.

"Ok, is he expecting you?"

"No"

"Ok, what is your name?"

"Trunks, and this is Keiqo," he said motioning to Keiqo.

"Mr. Son, there is a Trunks and Keiqo here to see you" she said in a monotone voice into the speaker on her desk. ~Oh! Trunks! Send them right in!~ replied the box. "Yes sir, Mr. Son. You two may go right in."

Trunks opened the door to Goku's office and held the door open for Keiqo to step through. 

"So! What brings you here Trunks?" Goku asked. "Well I just wanted to say hi and tell you something." He said.

"And you?" he said looking at Keiqo. "I just came here because he made me," she said gesturing towards Trunks.

"Ok! So what was it you wanted to tell me Trunks?" Goku said plainly. "Well I was wondering if one of my friends could join the martial arts class I'm in" he asked. "Well sure Trunks! All they would have to do is go to that class and the teacher would test them to see if they have enough skill." He said answering Trunks' question. "Ok! Thanks Goku! C-ya later!""Bye Trunks! Keiqo!"

"Hey! Which friend are you talking about? What's their name?" Keiqo asked interested.

"Oh, I think you know her," said Trunks smirking.

Muahahahaha! What is Trunks thinking? What's their next class? Is anyone besides me hungry? Find this stuff out (maybe) in the next chapter of "TNKOTB" And REMEMBER TO **REVIEW** PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I love reading all the wonderful stuff you guys said about my story! ^^ Ahhh… the smell of inflated ego in the morning…isn't it grand? Anyway! On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any anime for that matter be cause believe me, if I did, it would have the Saiya-Jin no ouji as the main character and piccolo as the second main character just cause Maria would threaten to kill me if I didn't. OK!

Last time on "TNKOTB" 

"Oh, I think you know her," said Trunks smirking.

~~~:*:~~~

The bell rang for 3rd hour to end while they were still walking down the hall and Trunks asked yet again where they were headed.

"Cooking! My favorite subject besides lunch! Today we're picking partners and I didn't have one so you can be my partner! Ok?" she said so fast Trunks almost lost her mid-sentence.

"Uhh…sure!" he said finally gathering what she had just said.

They continued their walk to the class and Trunks could already smell the aroma's of the last class's food. They finally got there and sat down with their stuff underneath their chair. The bell rang a few minutes later and the teacher got up from her desk where she had been reading her book. 

"I understand that we have a new student joining our class today. His name is Trunks for those of you who have yet to meet him." Said the teacher in an expressionless voice. "The plan for today is to pick your partner and bake something of your groups choice. You have 3 minutes to find a partner. Go." She said in the same voice as before. Trunks and Keiqo just sat there not moving 'til the 3 minutes were up. "Ok now all of the ingredients you will need are on this table with all of the cook books. You have the rest of the class period to finish.

"What to make, what to make…" Trunks was muttering while looking through all of the cook books. Then an irresistible smell wafted through the air toward them.

"I wanna make PIZZA!" they both shouted in unison. 

They gathered the ingredients needed and got to work.

About 45 minutes later the pizza was finally done. The were about to wrap it up when the teacher said, "Anyone who is finished may eat their food."

"All right!" Trunks screamed and got a knife to cut it. "Do you want half? Or can you eat that much?"

"HAHAHA! Can I eat that much?" she laughed mocking him. "I can probably eat it faster than you!" Keiqo said proudly. Trunks raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" "I think it is Trunksie-boy" "Ok then! You're on!" 

He cut the pizza in half and put it on a separate plate for her. Since he knew she was going to eat slower than him, he could take his time. Or at least he thought he knew.

**Never underestimate your opponent** is what her uncle Gene used to say and still did. She wasn't going to let some human beat her at what she was best at! NEVER!

"Ready, set, GO!" said Trunks. He started eating slowly but noticed that pace that Keiqo was going at and started to speed up. The race didn't take very long at all and it would have been a tie if Trunks hadn't started slow.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I beat ya! I beat ya!" gloated Keiqo. 

She grinned widely and then Trunks noticed something. **Her canines are unusually pointy. Almost like… the SAIYA-JINS! NONONONONO she can't be a Saiya-Jin! I would've sensed her ki long ago. BUT I DID! IN THE HALL WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR GOKU!!**

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand moved in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Trunks? You there?"

"Huh? Yea! Sorry! Just thinking…"said Trunks snapping out of his trance. 

"About what?" she asked quizzically.

"Uhh… teeth…" he said. Trunks mentally kicked himself. **Teeth? Jeez Trunks you are so stupid sometimes…**

"Teeth?? Umm ok. Well the bell is about to ring so I thought I might let you know so you can get your things. Trunks picked his things up and sure enough, about 15 seconds later the bell rang to go to lunch.

"So are you still hungry even after that half pizza?" Keiqo asked Trunks.

"Yep" 

"Good! Because so am I!"

They approached the cafeteria and could already hear the noise from the hungry students. When they reached the cafeteria doors, they decided it would be better if they ate outside. **It may be a little cold, but I have my denim jacket and she probably has something in her bag. Even if she doesn't, I wouldn't even notice it if I wasn't wearing my jacket.**

** **

They reached the doors to the courtyard in the middle of the enormous school and were surprised that no one was outside. 

As soon as Trunks could notice this, Keiqo had already dropped her bag next to a tree and started running towards the big tree in the middle with her lunch in hand. As soon as she got to the base she jumped up and started climbing. She loved climbing trees! She found her favorite hole in the center and sat down in it. Trunks could see where Keiqo had gone and decided to follow to see what she was doing in this huge tree. He found her at the top eating her lunch that was quite big for someone her size. He found a branch opposite of where she was sitting and started unpacking his lunch. 

Just as he was about to start eating, he heard some rustling in the bushes by the side of the building. Trunks immediately jumped down to go investigate and told Keiqo to stay there. Keiqo of course did not listen and located the branch that would take her closest to the rustling bush. Trunks felt like he knew what it was but couldn't put his finger on it. Just as he was about to jump on it the thing in the bush stood up revealing… Goten? As he was about to say hi to his old friend, Keiqo landed on him from the tree branch up above. She had him pinned to the ground lying on his back her crouching on his stomach. She had her left hand around his throat and her right hand was back in a fist and ready to punch him.

"Trunks! Would you please get her off of me?" cried Goten barely audible because she was holding his neck tight enough so he could barely breath. "Please?"

"You know him?" she said loosening her grip only slightly.

Sigh * "Yes, I know him," he said while watching Goten stand up and brush himself off. Keiqo stood there watching Goten too. Finally Goten was done and looked at Keiqo. 

"That was pretty good! Not even Trunks could do that!" Goten said obviously impressed.

"Hehe! Thank you," She said thankful that he didn't hold it against her for ambushing him. "What did you say your name is? My name's Keiqo."

"My name is Goten I just transferred here today because I heard Trunks was coming here too." He said walking over to where Trunks and Keiqo were. 

As soon as they were going to start talking, Trunks' stomach started growling. "Heh heh. Maybe we should continue this after we eat." "Fine by me!" yelled Keiqo as she ran toward the tree. She once again jumped to the lowest branch, which was about 10 feet high and continued jumping up until she reached her food. The boys held back a little and walked to the tree so they could fly up without being noticed by Keiqo.

Once they reached the top Keiqo was almost done with her lunch. "Where's your lunch Goten?" she asked.

"I must have left it at home" he said while rummaging through his bag trying to locate his missing lunch. "Oh well!"

"Here," she said handing him the rest of her lunch. "Me and Trunks had a pizza eating contest before so I'm not that hungry." Goten gladly accepted and devoured the first of the sandwiches she had handed him. "Well! I'm going to be climbing around so you guys can catch up on old times. Have fun!" and with that she headed straight up weaving in and out through the tree's many branches.

"Wait a minute! I don't understand things. Why did your dad act so surprised when he first saw me if he knew that's why you transferred here?"Trunks asked his friend.

"Oh, I'm sure mom told him but he probably forgot. You know how he can get sometimes." Goten said to Trunks. "Hey! Do you have Advanced martial arts 6th?" Trunks nodded then turned to face upward staring into the leaves. Goten got a devilish look on his face. "So, who's the girl? Do you like her? I know you do. You're blushing. Hahaha! Trunks is in L-O-"he was cut off by Trunks' hand over his mouth. Goten was quiet for a while so he removed his hand. 

"But have you noticed anything different about her?" Trunks asked. "Her ki is above normal and her teeth look just like a Saiya-Jin's! Her canines are pointed. Just like ours." Goten reached up and touched his own teeth and sure enough they were just as pointy since the last time he touched them. Go figure.

"Do you think she might be a Saiya-Jin? She does have most of the characteristics. Teeth, appetite, strength, tail. Wait! Does she have a tail?" Goten asked.

"Even if I did check, which I didn't and wouldn't think about it, she probably would've had it removed at birth." He said in a somewhat agitated voice.

"Well then we go to plan b!" exclaimed Goten.

"Which would be what exactly?" he asked, one eyebrow up.

"We ask her!" he said happily. Before Trunks could stop him and tell him it was a bad idea, Goten had already screamed "KEIQO!!!"

Two seconds later, Keiqo popped her head out of the leaves above them. Still upside down, she said, "Yes Goten? Do you need something?" She then flipped over the branch and landed Indian style right between the two boys.

"We would like to ask you a question. Do you have a tail or did you used to have one?" Goten inquired as calmly as he could thinking there might be another Saiya-Jin out there, but instead of being out there, she was right in front of their faces!

Keiqo was beginning to get nervous. **How could they have found out about my tail? My mother taught me how to conceal it quite convincingly! I couldn't even tell I had one just from looking! No they couldn't have known. Just another random question asked by guys. **Just then the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. "I'll get back to you on that one… eventually! I promise! Come on Trunks. I probably still have to show you where our reading class is" She said and literally dragged him down the tree. It's a miracle he didn't run into anything on the way down. 

There was no time to ask her questions in the hall because within 15 seconds they were at the class and were just in time to get the two remaining seats next to each other. The late bell soon rang after that and the teacher handed out books to everyone in the class. She said to read this whole class and that there was going to be a test on what you read the following Monday.

While Keiqo was busy reading her book, Trunks decided to write her a note. **I'm really sorry for my friend, he's really weird sometimes…** he wrote. He waited a few minutes and passed it to her without the teacher looking.

About ten minutes later, it came back with **it's ok, I've had weirder questions asked to me** written on it.

He wrote **Hahaha… like what? **on the piece of ripped up paper.

5 minutes later she responded with **once when I was in like 3rd grade or something, some kid came up to me and asked me if he looked like a monkey. I had never met either of them in my life and after that the guy that asked me went over and beat up this other kid that was laughing. It was weird.**

** **

When Trunks got the note back, he then remembered something from when he was in third grade. Asking a blue-haired, purple-eyed girl if she thought he looked like a monkey because that is what Goten had told him she said. He gulped and wrote **heh heh heh I think I'm monkey-boy…**

** **

When she read the note, she stifled a laugh, looked at him, and then went back to reading her book. Trunks did the same after a few minutes. 

When Keiqo made sure Trunks was not looking she wrote something on the note and folded it into a little square and decided she was going to give it to him after the period was over since she wouldn't see him sixth hour. **Actually, maybe I shouldn't give him the note. I have to think about it some more. I've never told anyone. **

** **

After that thought, she closed her book. She could tell it was getting close to the end of class. She packed her things and nudged Trunks telling him it was almost time to go. He nodded and packed up his book and got ready for the bell to ring. When it did, he stopped Keiqo and said, "Hey, can you show me where the training room is? Please? I'm sure the teacher will give you a late pass if you need one to get to P.E."

"Oh all right," she said sighing. We have to go downstairs though. There is not near as many people down there so it's a good thing. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Keiqo said, "Hey Trunks, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." Trunks face faulted. Not even HE was this hungry! Well, maybe sometimes, but only when he was nervous or just worked out. But she didn't look nervous. O well. He gave her the candy that was in his pocket that he was saving for the trip home. She quickly devoured it and began looking for the training room. 

She found it and when she opened the door, she saw a whole bunch of people kicking and punching at the air. And on the other side there were a bunch of other people on weight lifting machines. Trunks didn't see Goten anywhere and decided this must be the wrong room. 

"Come on Keiqo, I think this is the wrong room" Trunks said tugging her arm.

"So you think I'm wrong? Then what's that over there?" she said pointing to Goten's indistinguishable hair. Sure enough, he turned around and there was Goten, waving at them. "Haha! Gotcha there monkey-boy!"

Trunks growled and ran after her towards Goten. When he reached her she had already jumped him and pinned him on his stomach. She asked if he had any candy and since he didn't, she solemnly said goodbye to them and walked to P.E. before the late bell rang. 

Trunks and Goten walked into the training room and Trunks immediately fell to the ground. Goten had already adjusted to the heightened gravity, Trunks had not. He had trained like this before but had been caught off guard. "Watch out! The first step's a doozy!" said that all too familiar voice. 

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked while getting to his feet.

"I told you Trunks. I didn't want to spend my whole day just at my desk." He sighed. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and watch you guys spar, I have a class to teach. I never had any students in this class before you guys got here so I never got around to hiring another teacher. Oh well! See you guys later!"

he said while stepping towards the door.

"Dad wait! We have to tell you something. You know that girl that was with Trunks earlier? We think she might be a Saiya-Jin hybrid!" Goten said excitedly. 

"Yea! She has all the stuff! Her teeth, her appetite, her strength. You should have been there when she jumped from the courtyard tree and landed on Goten pinning him to the ground. Just now too.We're telling ya! She acts so much like a Saiya-Jin!" Trunks interjected.

"Hmm… I think I'll look into this. He said while going over to an intercom on the wall. He pressed one of the many buttons under the speaker and spoke into it. "Mrs. Keech? (A/N: HAHA jen! Paybacks for making me go out with Zechs in the ATGW series request special thingiemabobber. Even if it was for the better…) Can you send Keiqo Hawking down to the training room please?" ~right away Mr. Son~ "Thank you"

~~~:*:~~~

BUM BUM BUM! Aiiiiiiiieeeeee! What's going to happen next?? Am I still hungry? What's happening to Keiqo?!? AAAUUUGGHHH! Will I ever finish asking questions? I dunno, probably, you'll find out, and yes. Remember to review! And thank you to all you people who read my story!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, I'll go supervise my other class while you wait for Keiqo

Thank you if you reviewed my last chapter or anything before it! It hasn't been long since the last one, but then again, the chapters are sorta short. O well! You can deal with it! Ok! C-ya at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here)

Last time on "TNKOTB"

"Can you send Keiqo Hawking down to the training room please?" ~right away Mr. Son~ "Thank you"

~~~:*:~~~

"Ok, I'll go supervise my other class while you wait for Keiqo. I'll knock on the door when she's here." Said Goku as he stepped out into the other room and closed the door.

Keiqo was in P.E. doing her regular warm-ups with the rest of the class, but like always, she had finished early so she was just sitting there waiting for everyone else to finish. The teacher received the message in her office. Mrs. Keech came out and walked over to Keiqo. "Keiqo can I please talk to you?" the teacher whispered while crouching next to Keiqo. 

"But, but I already finished all of my warm-ups," she said in fear that she could get kicked out of the class.

"I know, it's all right, but could you please come with me?" the teacher said calmly.

"Umm, sure" 

"Mr. Son would like to see you down in the training room. You should probably stay in your P.E. clothes but bring your others anyway.

"O-ok" she managed to get out after the shock.

**Why does the principal need me in the training room? Could it have to do with Trunks or Goten? ARG! Why ME!?** She thought while getting her clothes and backpack out of her locker and heading downstairs. When she reached the training room she saw that Goku Principal guy training with the other students. He noticed her come in and put the heavy load he was lifting down on the ground. When he did the whole floor shook and threw Keiqo off balance but she quickly regained her composure.

"Hey Keiqo! How's it going?" asked Goku. "What brings ya down here?"

"Uhh… You called me down here, remember?" 

"OH! Right! Follow me!" he said while walking over to the door Trunks and Goten were behind. He knocked on it telling them that she was here and opened the door to reveal Trunks and Goten standing there. They were sort of standing in a single file line, Goten behind Trunks. 

**I can jump over Trunks no problem at all…and land right on Goten.** She thought to herself right as she was getting a little running start. 

Trunks noticed what she was going to do and started waving his hands and screaming "NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!" like he thought that Keiqo would listen. Of course Keiqo would… not.

She bounded into the air headed right over Trunks head, but did not anticipate the gravity to be so high. She had never even heard of higher gravity on earth. So, of course she dropped right onto Trunks instead of Goten and screamed because she did not know what was going on. 

"Goten! Come on! I used up most of my energy just trying to not get squished! I helped you! Help me get her off! She's not quite used to the gravity yet and I don't feel like staying on the ground like this for another fifteen minutes!" Trunks screamed, by accident in Keiqo's ear. "OWOWOW! Not so loud!!" she screamed in his.

"HAHAHA! Oh Trunks, I think you do want to stay that way. I think I'll let you stay there for a while then I'll help ya. K?" laughed out Goten.

Trunks scowled deeply then sighed. **Oh well, five minutes pinned to the ground isn't too bad.** "Are you ok?" he said to the now whimpering Keiqo. "I think I would be a lot better if you got off my hand…" Trunks shifted his back as much as he could and let Keiqo's hand up. She would have gone and sucked on it but she could barely lift it. After another minute, Trunks finally got up and helped Keiqo up too. He sat her down on the bench by the side of the room and said, "I'll be right back…" With that he ran over to where Goten was still laughing and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOTEN!!!" 

"Nyah nyah! Only if you can catch me!" Goten said and ran around in circles and just when Trunks had almost caught up to him, Goten flew straight up into the air, completely forgetting Keiqo was still there. Trunks followed suit and flew after him. After Trunks had finally caught up to him, he put Goten in a headlock and stopped for a second, "Now why was I going to kill you again?" Trunks asked completely confused. "That's easy! I didn't help you get Keiqo off… uh oh… "KEIQO!" they screamed in unison and flew down to her. 

"Uhh… we can explain…" Trunks stuttered out. "Y-Yea! Uhh… We were rehearsing for a play! Yea that's it a p-OW! Why'd you kick me like that Trunks!" "What my friend here is trying to say…" "Is that we can fly!" screamed out Goten. 

Trunks was about to yell at him when Keiqo screamed, "You guys! Shut up! I saw Trunks this morning while I was walking to school! Ok now, I want to know what planet you guys are really from because I've never seen anyone do that before. And then, maybe I'll answer your question from before." Keiqo said nonchalantly. 

"Ok, we're both from earth, but our fathers are both from Vegeta-sei." Trunks said. 

"So, we're both half Saiya-Jin." Goten added.

"I knew it! I'm so good! I'm so good!" Keiqo yelled while doing a little victory dance. "AHEM! My kaasan told me when we moved here that she could sense Saiya-Jins here. She could tell. But since the planet was not yet taken over, she figured they would not be of much harm. I was very little, so I didn't know what the heck she was talking about so my tousan told me that he had heard of a couple of your race while him, kaasan, uncle Gene, aunt Mel, and aunt Suzuka were traveling through space. He only heard about them though because all the people who had run-ins with them were dead."

"So what about my question from earlier?" asked Goten. 

"Right! Okay, I have a tail. But I know how to hide it. In the colder seasons I keep it around my waist for warmth and when it's warm I conceal it."

"But if you still have it, doesn't that mean you can go Oozaru?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"What? What's an Oozaru?" she asked.

"You don't know what an Oozaru is? I thought you were a Saiya-Jin!" Goten yelled.

"Saiya-Jin! ME!! Hahaha! Nope! I'm half C'tarl-C'tarl! My kaasan was C'tarl-C'tarl and my tousan was human instead of the other way around like you guys were."

"Really?!? That is so cool! I've never even heard of the C'tarl-C'tarl before!" yelled Goten excitedly.

"Hey! Where's your tail now?" asked Trunks obviously interested.

"Right here," she said as she uncoiled it from her waist underneath her sweater. She swished it around behind her and said, "Neat huh?"

Both boys instinctively grabbed for it and tugged on it. "But, how do you keep people from seeing it when you don't have a sweater on?" Trunks asked.

"Like this," she said as she placed two fingers on her temple and closed her ehai. After a second the tail started coiling around her waist and disappearing into the base where it connects to her body. "My kaasan found out how to do that while she was in space and taught me so people wouldn't suspect anything. I love my tail." She said while performing the move again and wrapping it around her waist under her sweater.

"We have to show my tousan!" screamed Goten. Goten walked over to the door and yelled for his father to come here and Goku soon stepped in through the door. 

"Yea? What is it son?" asked Goku.

"Can you close the door? I don't think the other people should hear this." Goku closed the door and faced his son, Trunks, and Keiqo. 

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Goku is his same cheery voice.

"Uhh, well first of all, Keiqo is not a Saiya-Jin. Second of all she's a C'tarl-C'tarl and thirdly, she has a tail." Said Goten trying to be as calm as he could.

"Really? She has a tail? Can I see it?" he asked Keiqo.

"Uhh, sure Mr. Son." She said while uncoiling her tail once again. Goku did the same thing the boys did, grabbing it and tugging on it. "Now, watch this." She placed her fingers on her temple, like last time and made her tail disappear. Goku stood back in amazement.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like it. Now where did you say you were from again?" Goku said still recovering from the shock.

Keiqo told her story again and Goku just sat there amazed.

"Uhh, tousan, don't you have another class to teach?" said Goten waving his hand in front of his father's face.

"Oh yea! Ok! Keiqo! Do you want to be in this class from now on?" asked Goku getting up.

"I dunno… will you guys teach me how to fly?" Keiqo said in a pleading voice.

"Uhh, Goku?" Trunks said shifting his gaze to him. Keiqo looked at Goku with 'Bambi ehai' and sniffled a little.

"Fine by me, but you guys will have to teach her until I find a teacher for my class, then I'll come supervise you."

"WOO HOO! I get to fly!!! I get to fly!!! I get to fly!!!" Keiqo did her little victory dance again.

Goku left them by saying, "You guys better change, the bells gonna ring in a couple of minutes. Keiqo the realized she was still in her shorts and sweatshirt. The guys had also changed into training clothes. Keiqo made the guys get out of the room so she could change and let them back in when she was done. She waited for Trunks and Goten to finish changing and then stood with them by the door to wait for the bell to ring.

"Hey Goten! See if you can come over to my place today. Can you come over too? I know we just met and all, but I'm sure the others would love to meet you."

"Sure thing monkey-boy! But can I go to my house first? My kaasan and tousan are getting back from their trip today!" She replied talking louder at the end because the bell rang.

"So, where do we go now Keiqo?" asked Trunks stepping out of the room after the bell rang.

"We're going to history, monkey-boy" she said walking up the stairs.

~~~:*:~~~

Wow! I got three chapters done in three days! Record! Uhh nothing really to say except this: Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

ADD DISCLAIMER THINGIE MABOBBER AND OTHER STUFF

**Uhh where's that stupid record button? Aha! There it is!** "AHEM! Thank you, all you guys, who reviewed my last chapter and any before that! It means a lot to me! Now where's the stop button?"

Disclaimer: DBZ=Akira Toriyama's; Akira Toriyama=the greatest being that ever walked across the face of the earth! Me=Keiqo; Keiqo=the not so great being.

Last time on "TNKOTB"

"We're going to history, monkey-boy" she said walking up the stairs.

~~~:*:~~~

Trunks followed her up the stairs and around all of the corners. He noticed that there was a spring in her step most likely from excitement. **It's too bad Goten and I only have one class together, but at least we get to beat the crud out of each other in it! And now we get someone to teach too! For once, I can't wait 'til Monday! **

Just then, Trunks ran into something and almost fell over. "Jeez monkey-boy! Watch where you're going!" said Keiqo helping him regain his balance. "We're here and if we don't hurry, all the seats next to each other will be taken." They started heading over to the last two remaining seats next to each other and as soon as Keiqo put her stuff down, Ronny pushed it off the table and sat down in the chair.

"Oh, if it isn't underwear boy and miss laugh-a-lot" he said mockingly. The girl he was with had sat down next to him and laughed at what he said. Trunks immediately recognized the girl to be the same one from study hall.

"At least I don't have to date airheaded bimbos," she then mumbled, "that cheat on you I might add," she again started in her normal level, "to have someone laugh at my jokes," she said back, glaring at both of them.

"Oh yea! I forgot! You don't have to date at all! When was your last boyfriend? Umm…2nd grade?" he said loud enough for the front of the room to hear.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend! His name is Trunks!" she said putting her arm around his waist. Trunks figured that if he didn't play along, he'd be in serious pain because he can't hit a girl and can that girl hit hard. Besides, he liked this.

"Oh really? I've met underwear boy before. He's nothing much." He said while looking at his flexed arm muscle. 

"Well, either way, you'd better get out of our seats or we're gonna have to kick your butts all the way to the class next door." Keiqo said her hand still around Trunks' waist. **Just let him grab you, I can hear the teacher coming from down the hall. No you're not imagining this, I'll explain later** Keiqo told Trunks through her mind. **I don't think the girl is really that eager to get into a fight with me again.**

** **

Trunks dismissed his doubts and listened to his mind. Sure enough Ronny picked him up by his collar and just as this happened the teacher burst through the door. Keiqo by now was in her original seat picking up her stuff from the floor and the girl was still sitting in her seat, not wanting to get into a fight with her again.

"Uhh… I can explain!" screamed Ronny still holding Trunks by his collar. He realized this then dropped him and Trunks stood there brushing himself off.

"Not now mister! First you start a food fight in the cafeteria and NOW your getting into fights! You are going straight to the SBC!" (A/N: student behavior center in case you didn't know ^^)

"B-but!" Ronny said while trying to come up with an excuse. "He tried to take my homework!"

"We didn't have any homework for the past week! And you shouldn't start a fight over something like that anyway! You should come directly to ME!" screamed the teacher at the boy who was now held in his hand by his ear.

As soon as the teacher was out the door, Keiqo and Trunks looked at each other, smiled, and gave each other a high five. When Keiqo was done doing her victory dance, she looked at the girl still in Trunks seat. The girl quickly recoiled in fear and went to find another seat.

When the teacher came back, he immediately started with his lesson because he had already wasted enough time taking Ronny to the SBC. Trunks tore off a piece of paper and wrote, **Man Keiqo! How the heck did you do that? Talk to me through my mind? You have got to teach me how to do that! Payment for the flying?**

Keiqo received the note and wrote, **put your hand on the table. **She handed the note to Trunks and he did as he was told. Keiqo reached her hand from under the table and touched her finger to it. **It's controlled by touch. If I'm not touching the person then I can't talk to them. Well, think to them** She thought to him.

**Hey I wonder if I can think back.** He thought to himself…he thought. 

**Of course you can Monkey-boy! You can hear my thoughts, so I can hear yours, well not all of them of course, but your thoughts that are at the front of your mind. But, since I know how to do this and you don't, I have to send you thoughts because you can't come and get them. It's really confusing though, **thought Keiqo. 

**I can tell** he thought back. 

**Well, I just want to thank you for playing along back then…** she thought, quieter than before.

**Hey! No problem! I've been in same scenario situations except, well, the other person didn't exactly play along… let's just say it was pretty embarrassing. The only reason I didn't get laughed off the face of the earth was because it was only me and Goten and we were best friends, we just had a fight. **He thought laughing remembering the thought. 

"Excuse me! Are you going to continue flirting or are you going to pay attention so you can pass this semester?" the teacher said while slamming his ruler down on their table in front of them. It was then that she realized that instead of just her finger touching Trunks, like it used to be, she was holding his whole hand tightly. She quickly recoiled from embarrassment and started paying attention to the teacher to try to get her mind off of him.

The rest of the class went by with no distractions and was soon over. Around the end of class, Keiqo started packing up her things, but before she could finish, the teacher came over to her desk. 

"Keiqo, I don't want to see anymore slipups like this again. You have a very nice record to maintain in this class. No more mistakes! And as for you, young man, I expect the same from you, except it will count for so much more, because you are new here, and if you don't make a very nice impression, you don't get any leniency. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Schmidt sir," Keiqo said then nudged Trunks. 

"Yes sir" he said rather grudgingly. The teacher noticed, but decided not to push it any further. He thought he got his point across.

When the bell rang, Keiqo took Trunks hand and ran through all the halls they needed to go through to reach the front doorway. **Why are we running,** Trunks thought.

**Well, you said Goten had Science last right? That's by the front of the school, so he's probably already out there. And I don't want to make a bad first impression of keeping him late do I?**

**Uhh, I guess not** he thought. **But I really think your going out there so you can ambush him again.**

** **

**So? I need a running start for those too, don't I?** She thought excitedly.

**Yea I guess but this time, don't make a really big scene about it, there will be people out there.**

** **

**But, I have to! I'm on the hunt, and besides, what do I care about what people think?**

As soon as she finished her last thought, she let go of Trunks' hand and bounded out the door jumping in the process. She, of course, caught Goten by surprise and pinned him to the ground.

"Haha! The predator has killed its prey!" she said while looking down at Goten. 

"Doesn't that ever get old?" he said while laughing.

"Uhh…" she said while doing that Sherlock Holmes pose, (A/N: you know where he lifts his head and puts his hand around his chin) "let me think," she said and was silent for a few seconds. "Nope!" she said hopping off of him. "Well, I'll see ya later! Bye Trunks! Bye Goten!"

"Wait a minute!" Trunks called after her. "You know you could get there faster if you flied." He said catching up to her.

"Well DUH! But does it look like I can fly?" she said exasperated. "Ohhhh…"

"Right… Hey Goten! Go on ahead to my place! I gotta drop Keiqo off at hers then I'll bring her over after! K?" Trunks yelled to his friend 20 feet away.

"Sure thing! Have fun Trunks!" Goten said while trying to hold back his laughs.

"Just wait 'til my place Goten! I'm gonna pay you back!" Trunks yelled after Goten, who had already went to go find somewhere where there is no one around so he can take off. "Ok, we need to find somewhere where there is no one around."

Keiqo knew what he meant but decided to tease him anyway, "Jeez Trunks! I only met you today! Already?" she said trying to look embarrassed.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I meant…" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"I was only kidding! Jeez! You look like you're going to fall apart! Ok, I know of an alley behind the school. Follow me." She said as she walked around the school and found an alleyway. "Ok I'll direct you which way to go ok?" 

"Umm, sure." He said and cautiously picked her up. 

"Oh come on! You know I was just kidding." She said laughing. "And I don't bite!" **Not anymore at least! Hehe. **Trunks couldn't hear that thought though.

After they were in the air and levitating, Trunks asked, "Which way?" she pointed to the right and he sped off in that direction. After about 10 seconds, she said, "Ok, we're here! You can put me down."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and dropped her while he was still levitating. He heard her scream "NOT LIKE THIS!!" and went to go catch her.

"Well, you gotta be more specific next time" he said laughing. Keiqo just did a fake laugh, got out of his grasp and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

She ran off laughing toward her front door and her dad answered. "Hiya tousan!" she said while giving him a bear hug. "Where's kaasan?" she asked finally releasing him. 

"I think she's just coming down the stairs. But, who is that with you? Is it your boyfriend?" he asked accenting the last word. "I just LOVE fresh meat!" he said while staring at Trunks. Trunks backed away slightly. 

Keiqo pushed him forward. "Don't mind him. He's just playing around. And NO tousan, he's not my boyfriend! You better be nice to him!" she said as she went up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a big 'BOOM' and then a 'CRASH' and then two female voices saying "DIDN'T DO IT!" a second later, a man with red hair came around the corner and said, "YOU TWO BETTER CLEAN THAT UP! Oh! Hey Jim? Who's the kid?"

"That's Trunks, Keiqo brought him here for some reason," he said to Gene.

"Oh my gosh kaasan! You were right! Remember when you said that you could sense Saiya-Jins here? Well, you know the guy sitting in our living room, he's half Saiya-Jin! I told him about me being C'tarl-C'tarl and it was so cool! I even showed him my tail! And then he told me that he would teach me how to fly! Aww man kaasan! You GOT to meet him!"

"Hmm, so, he's half Saiya-Jin?" Aisha said. "Well, can you go tell him to go into the training area for a minute?"

"Uhh, sure kaasan, but what for? You know what? I don't want to know anymore. Your plans are always way too weird." She said while going out of her parent's room.

She walked down the stairs and said, "Trunks, could you join me in the training room? It's right over here."

Trunks followed her to a pair of double doors and opened them to reveal a huge room. The floor was sand and there were various trees and big rocks around the room. 

"Uhh, Trunks you might want to watch out." Keiqo said looking all around at the ceiling.

"What for? AHH!" he said right as something landed on him.

"I would have expected more from a Saiya-Jin!" said the thing that landed on him as it got off and disappeared.

Trunks immediately jumped up and took on a fighting stance. "What the heck was that?" asked a frantic Trunks darting his eyes every way they could.

"That…was my kaasan." She said and looked at the tree right above him. Trunks followed her gaze and saw Aisha jump out. He dodged her just in time panting from all the energy he had to use.

"You can fight can't you?" asked Aisha getting up from where Trunks used to be. "Or are you scared of a little girl?" she mocked.

This just angered Trunks, so he shot from where he was and punched at her. She just jumped up and landed a kick on the back of his head, sending his face down into the dirt. **I will NOT let myself be beaten by her! She's Keiqo's kaasan! What would tousan say? "Blow her to the next dimension!"** he imagined his father saying. **Well, maybe I shouldn't use tousan as an advice figure. What would Goku say? **

** **

He didn't have much more time to inquire about this because he heard a voice above him saying, "Haha! That didn't last long. And I thought you were a Saiya-Jin…"

**That's it! I won't hurt her; I'll just get my point across.** He thought while jumping up. He then turned SSJ and lunged towards Aisha with fists ready. He stopped short of her face and to his surprise, she didn't even flinch. 

"Bravo! And I didn't even think you had it in you," she said while clapping her hands. Trunks looked at her puzzlingly and put his hand down. Just as he was going to power down, Aisha punched him in the face. "Never let your guard down. Even when you think you've won." 

**If I replaced her face with tousan's, I would never be able to tell them apart.** He thought as he was powering down. In the back round he could hear Keiqo screaming at her mother, "YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP MUCH LESS PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE! JEEZ! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Actually Keiqo, the only way I could have killed him was if…" her mother started but was cut of by Keiqo screaming in frustration and walking away.

**Now where have I heard that before?** Trunks thought while laughing to himself.

Aisha beckoned Trunks out of the room and said that he could sit on the couch while Keiqo changed and got her stuff.

He waited a few minutes and Keiqo came down wearing a short-sleeved shirt that said "Neko" on it with a denim jacket similar to his in her hands, and denim pants. Her hair was no longer in pigtails a top her head but in a ponytail. He also noticed the necklace she was wearing looked like an oversized collar with a huge golden bell on it. "What are we going to do at your house?"

"Well, we might teach you how to fly if there is nothing else to do, but I'm pretty sure I told Goten that we might go swimming so I told him to bring his swimming stuff." Trunks replied still staring at her.

"Ok, well, I'll go get my swimming suit and then we can go to your house. K? Be right back!"

After a few minutes, Keiqo put on her jacket, and the two were headed to capsule corp. at a slower pace than before, due to Trunks' new cuts and bruises. 

"I'm really sorry, my kaasan punched you like that. No offense, but you should have seen your face when she hit you. You were like 'Blah!'" Keiqo said while making a contorted face. When Trunks saw her bad imitation of him, all he could do was laugh. Keiqo soon joined his laughter when she realized what she must have looked like.

"You gotta hand it to your kaasan though, She can really pack a punch." He said feeling around his eye with his free hand. They both broke into laughter once again.

"Ok, we're here." He said putting her down on his front doorstep and opening the door to reveal Goten and Vegeta. 

~~~:*:~~~

"Buahaha!" laughed the evil author. Another end to a chapter! But hey, I think this is one of the longer chapters I've written! Yay! Now I can post chapter 4! (I always write one chapter ahead for some reason ^^;; I guess I just got so used to it I can't stop! This means that you will never receive the final chapter even when the series is over!! EGAD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Add disclaimer & other stuff that's needed NOW

There will be no thanks for the reviews this time around because no one reviewed chapter 5 as of the day I put this chapter up. (9/16)

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, I never did, but I'm REALLY hoping that someday I will. Today's not my day though.

Last time on "TNKOTB"

"Ok, we're here." He said putting her down on his front doorstep and opening the door to reveal Goten and Vegeta.

~~~:*:~~~

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU!" she screamed running in the house. Goten covered his face and tried to black what he knew was coming, but to his surprise, nothing came. He looked up and saw Keiqo running toward Vegeta. "YOU'RE THE GUY THAT KICKED MR. SATAN'S BUTT!" she screamed jumping up and down around Vegeta.

"You don't have to scream girl! I'm right next to you!" Vegeta said to this weirdo that was screaming.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just so excited that I get to meet the guy that finally kicked his butt! This is so COOL! Hold on a second" she said holding up a finger. "Monkey-boy, why didn't you ever tell me your dad beat Mr. Satan?" she asked shifting her gaze over toward him.

"Huh? What?" he asked realizing someone was talking to him. It was then that Keiqo realized Goten was there.

Keiqo turned her happy, excited face into one of evil and malice. She ran to about 10 feet away from Goten and jumped in the air. 

Just as Goten saw that everyone's eyes were on him, he realized what was to come next. **Aww man, why me?** He thought right before he hit the ground. 

Keiqo sat Indian style on his stomach and said, "Keiqo, once again, kills her 'lacking enough intelligence to run away' prey!" she got up and did her victory dance before returning to Vegeta. "So, as I was saying…" she looked up to see Vegeta almost laughing and continued interviewing him.

"So what happened to you?" asked Goten getting up, looking at Trunks' eye. 

Keiqo heard this and said, "Kaasan beat him up!"

Goten, not believing this, turned to Trunks. Trunks sighed and said, "Unfortunately, Keiqo is telling the truth."

Everyone turned to Vegeta who was now actually laughing, barely audible, but laughing nonetheless. "First, her kaasan beats you up, then she tackles the other brat with no trouble at all? What is she a Saiya-Jin?" he inquired not believing.

"Actually I'm a C'tarl-C'tarl!" she said uncoiling her tail from where it was resting around her waist and waving it around behind her. She figured his family could see it because they were Saiya-Jins, so she didn't bother concealing it. Vegeta grabbed for it and pulled on it, just like everyone else. **Now, why does everyone do that?** She thought. 

**Because we used to have tails of our own,** Vegeta thought to her, still holding her tail.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. "I thought me and uncle Gene were the only ones that could do that!"

"No, but by any chance, did you ever come across a group by the name of Kolians?" Vegeta asked finally letting go of her tail and standing back up in his ever so famous pose of crossed arms and a scowl.

"Umm, I think that's what uncle Gene said. Yea! The Kolians lived in a system called the Lodas system or something like that." She said trying to remember.

"The Lodo system" he corrected.

"Yea! He said they were really friendly and they cooked well too! Almost as good as my aunt Mel, but not as good!" she said remembering her aunt Melfina's cooking.

"Well, I remember one of their people taught it to me after I landed on their planet while training to beat the androids." Said Vegeta. He looked down to see a puzzled look on Keiqo's face, and said, "Never mind. So where are you from anyway? And what's a C'tarl-C'tarl? I think I've heard of them before, but that was back when I was on Vegeta-sei and I only heard it once." Vegeta said while walking into the kitchen and getting out almost all of the food and putting it on the table. Keiqo followed at the sight of food and got ready to tell her story for the third time today.

Trunks and Goten stood there dumbfounded not even bothering to speak. Finally Trunks managed to get out, "Well, she seems to be warming up nicely." Trunks said sweatdropping.

"Can we go find your kaasan and ask if we can use the gravity room to spar?" asked Goten, finally snapping out of the daze he was in after seeing what had just happened.

"Nah! Kaasan won't mind! The person I'm worried about is tousan. Do you think we should ask him?" 

"I think it would be a lot safer if we did." Goten said as images of ki blasts came flying at them blowing up the whole room came through his mind.

"Yea, you're probably right for once." Trunks said while walking toward the kitchen.

"Ha ha ha." Goten said, his sarcasm evident.

"Hey tousan? Can we use the gravity room 'til you're done talking?" asked Trunks picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Fine, but if I get there and you aren't at the door or already out," he said not finishing his sentence to leave the boys to imagine what he was thinking about. "Now tell me more about this transformation of yours," he said directing his attention once again to Keiqo.

About 20 minutes later, Keiqo was done telling Vegeta about her past and done listening about the Saiya-Jins. "Trunks said something about going swimming. Don't you think that would be a little stupid? I thought they were calling for snow tonight." Keiqo said to Vegeta as he was getting the last remnants of food out of the fridge and put it on the table. 

"Although there is supposed to be snow, we have a pool inside. The only problem is that it's heated. The woman thought that it was too cold even though it felt perfect to me. Now it's a little too warm, but I can always turn down the temperature when she's not looking." 

"I have one more question for you. Do you ever call anybody by their real name?" she asked without taking her eyes off of him.

"Only Kakarot, but I guess you can't really count him because everyone else calls him Goku. So I guess no. Good enough answer 'Cat'?" he said while getting up to go to the gravity room.

**Great! I've gone from "girl" to "cat"! Oh well! I don't think I could have stood for being called girl anyway. I like "cat," it really shows off my C'tarl-C'tarl side. **She thought happily to herself. **Now to find the boys!** She said running off in the direction that Vegeta did. She took a left at the first corner, then right, then right again, then straight, then down some stairs, then a right, then up two more flights, then a left… 

She was about to start screaming when a small girl with blue hair came around the corner in front of her and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Keiqo, one of Trunks' friends. Who are you?" she said looking down at the small girl who looked to be about 5 or 6.

"I'm Bra, Trunks' little sister. Why are you here? You could get lost," she said.

"Oh believe me, I know," Keiqo said. "Do you think you could show me where the kitchen is?" she asked hopefully. **The guys are probably already there looking for food. Hehe, too bad we emptied the fridge!**

"Sure!" she said and grabbed Keiqo's hand and dragged her around about 7 corners or so and down one flight of stairs. When she got to the kitchen, there were Trunks and Goten, sure enough, sitting at the table having some snacks they found in the pantry.

"Where were you Keiqo?" said Goten getting up to get some more food from the closet.

"Well I got lost and your little sister came and rescued me!" she said ruffling Bra's hair. She smiled up at Keiqo.

"Her? She was actually good for something? Wow! That's a first!" said Trunks sarcastically.

"Be quiet!" Keiqo said while picking her up and putting her on her shoulders. "She's so cute! How can you not like your sister?"

"Do you want me to list them all?" he said while putting the chips he was holding down on the table.

"Never mind," she said while rolling her eyes and putting Bra on the ground who immediately ran of to tell her mother of the new arrival. "So! Did I bring my bathing suit for nothing or are we gonna go swimming?" she said grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing one of them up in the air and catching it in her mouth and repeating this for each one.

A few minutes later when they had decided to go swimming and all the food was put back that was not eaten, Bulma came in the room with Bra close behind holding her cat, Lima Beans. 

"I see you've brought home another friend today Trunks! Thank you SO much for introducing me," she said very dryly. "Hello, I'm Trunks' mom. Bra tells me you've already met her."

"Hello Mrs. Briefs!" she said smiling.

"Oh no! Please, call me Bulma! Have you already met my husband? Vegeta?" she asked looking around for him.

"Yes, he was very nice," she said still smiling.

Bulma looked to Trunks with confusion on her face and he just shrugged his shoulders. **Maybe Vegeta decided to be nice for once to one of our guests…**"Well, I'll leave you three to what ever you were doing. Come on Bra. And leave Lima Beans here." Bra sighed and left with her mother leaving Lima Beans there to eat its cat food. 

When Lima Beans was done, it came over to Keiqo and started purring and rubbing against her legs. Keiqo picked it up and went to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. She set the cat down in her lap and it started purring again. "So, when are we gonna go in the pool? It's already 4:30," she said putting the cat down and picking up her bag.

"Well, now I guess. We'll go change in my room. You can change in the bathroom right next to the pool since you'll probably get lost if you change anywhere else." Goten laughed while Keiqo shot death glares at him. "I'll go get our bags, while Goten shows you where the pool is. Meet me in my room when you're done showing her," said Trunks as he walked toward the living room.

"This way," he said while extending his hand and bowing. **Haha this'll gonna get her! **After she passed him, he stood up and started walking behind her. A few seconds later, a scream, running, laughing, and someone yelling a string of obscenities not fit for public was all that was heard throughout the building. 

"Urg! Goten I'm gonna get you for that!" she yelled as she raced after Goten who was laughing while flying just slow enough for her to keep up with him, but fast enough to keep out of her reach.

After about 15 more seconds of chasing, Goten stopped abruptly making Keiqo run into him and fall to the ground. "Your changing room," he said pointing to the room he was next to. He then promptly flew off before she had a chance to get up. She was about to pick up her bag and run after him but decided not to chance it, remembering the first time she went off in search of something alone. She grumbled to herself and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

A minute later, she could hear Trunks and Goten outside the bathroom talking to each other. "So, do you think she got in the pool already?" said Goten.

"Nah! Girls always take long in the bathroom. Trust me." Said Trunks opening the sliding glass door that led to the pool and flipping the light switch to 'on'. 

"So, what was that scream all about? What did you do?" asked Trunks putting his towel down on one of the chairs by the edge of the room. 

"Why don't you ask Keiqo?" he said pointing to Keiqo just getting out of the bathroom.

She opened the door, closed it and walked over to a chair on the opposite side of the pool, all the while glaring at Goten and not saying a word. She then proceeded to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in and throw the scrunchie down on her towel. 

"This is bad, Goten. She's not even talking to you. What the heck DID you do?" he said still staring at the glaring Keiqo. 

"Oh nothing. I didn't think it was that bad." He said smiling just thinking about it. 

"Whatever," he said while looking back at Goten. He noticed Goten was standing next to the edge of the pool. He smirked then said, "Hey Goten?"

"Yea?" he said looking back to Trunks.

"Watch your STEP!" he screamed while pushing him into the pool. On the other side of the pool he saw Keiqo laughing which made him smile. 

A few seconds later, Goten resurfaced very slowly so Trunks wouldn't notice. He then proceeded to grab Trunks' legs and pull him in too. 

Keiqo was laughing so hard, she was almost crying by now. The two teens looked at each other, smiled and swam underwater to where Keiqo was. They rose from the depths very slowly and each grabbed one leg and pulled her in. 

They both looked to where she had gone under and saw something coming to the top. When she came up, they were met with the face of someone who was NOT very happy. 

She stared at them for a while and started cracking up. **They looked SOO scared of me right then!**

"I sure am glad you're not still mad at me Keiqo! You looked like you were ready to kill someone right then." Said Goten in between of laughs. 

"You mean like this?" she said making the face again.

"Yea! Except you didn't have that little smirk on your face… oh no" he said, realizing his mistake. He started swimming as fast as he could in the other direction. But he felt nothing coming after him. He looked for Keiqo over where she was before and then realized his other mistake. He looked up and saw Keiqo standing next to him on the edge of the pool. Waving to him she said, "boo," and tackled him, sending him 7-foot down to the bottom. The wrestled some more underwater, and rolled all the way down the slope to the 9-feet end. (A/N: you know how the public pools are, how they start at 4 feet or something and slope down till they reach like 13 feet. Well, at least at the one I go to.)

When they finally resurfaced for air, Keiqo had Goten in a headlock. She was about let him go when a hand pushed her under again. She noticed that Goten went under too. They surfaced again to come face to face with Trunks. 

"Temporary alliance?" Keiqo said while extending her hand to Goten. He smiled then shook her hand. They both faced Trunks who was still smiling. "Oh, Truuunnnnnnks?" she said while edging closer to him with both hands in the shape of which you would have your hands if you were about to strangle someone. 

He started laughing again and dove under water. Keiqo dove under where he went, and Goten headed the other way. While Keiqo was busy keeping Trunks occupied, Goten hopped out of the pool and went to the diving boards. When he saw Keiqo chasing Trunks over to where he was, atop the board, he dived in and started swimming toward Trunks underwater. Trunks was swimming atop water because he found that Keiqo could swim better underwater and he could swim better above. All of a sudden, Goten grabbed Trunks' foot from below and dragged him under. He came back up holding Trunks with his hands behind his back.

"Care to do the honors?" Goten said while extending his free hand towards Keiqo.

"It would be my pleasure," she said while rubbing her hands together and walking towards them, where they were now in the shallow end. Right before Keiqo was going to dunk Trunks, they heard a large "BANG" over by the doors. They saw Goku on the ground rubbing his head, obviously having just run into the doors. He slowly approached the doors again, this time, his hands reaching for the side of the door. He opened the door then realized that everyone was staring at him. 

"What? Like no ones ever run into that?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"Well, no, actually" Trunks said still in Goten's tight grasp.

"Oh, well, anyway, I came here to tell Goten that he needed to come home pretty soon or else Chi-Chi is gonna get really mad. And you might want to think about going home soon too Keiqo. Have you guys seen the snow out there? Bulma told me not to transport inside the house cause it gets lima beans all freaked out so I had to do it right on the front porch. Man! I was up to my shins at least! Anyway, Goten you better change soon. I'm gonna head back now and tell her that you're coming. C-ya!" he said as he transported.

Goten sighed then let Trunks go, "Oh well! You heard my dad. Got to go!" he said as he was walking over to the side to get out. Keiqo looked at him then back at Trunks. She smiled, and before he knew it, he was underwater. Keiqo ran, well, as best she could in the water, to the edge of the other side of the pool and started drying herself. Trunks headed back to his stuff too and got his towel. 

When they all finally got out of the pool area and changed, they walked to the front of the building and said goodbye to Goten. He smiled and waved and flew off towards his house. When they turned back around, Trunks said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

~~~:*:~~~

Well! Here I am at the bottom again! Hope you guys will review and read the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you loyal fans

Thank you loyal fans! Oh boy was that fun! I went to The WORLD CON!!! They had TONS of anime! Woo hoo! Yea! But can you believe it? They had neither Dbz nor Outlaw star! They did however, have Ranma ½, Cowboy Bebop, Neon Genesis Evangelion, (to name a few…) and so it made up for not having Dbz or Ols.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dbz related except for a few posters I bought that now reside on my walls. K? O! And a calendar.

Last time on "TNKOTB"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

~~~:*:~~~

"OOH! Can we go swimming again?"

"But we just took off our suits!" Trunks said, too lazy to change again.

"Hmmmmm… I got it! Can you please teach me how to fly?!? PLEASE?!?" 

Trunks rolled his eyes then replied, "Fine, but we can't go outside because of all the snow so we'll have to use the regular training room. Tousan's in the gravity room."

"YAHOO! I get to fly! I get to fly! I get to fly!" she said while jumping up and down. (A/N: its like the training room all over again.)

"Ok, come on," he said while grabbing her arm and dragging her to the hallways, forcing her to stop jumping. When they reached the training room, they noticed the light was on. They slowly opened the door to reveal Vegeta doing pushups with Bra on his back. 

"Why are you here?" Vegeta said while standing up.

"Monkey-boy's gonna teach me how to fly!" Keiqo said excitedly.

"Really? Well, you better not get in my way." Vegeta said while going back to doing pushups with Bra on his back.

"I thought your tousan was in the gravity room," Keiqo whispered to Trunks as they were walking to the far side of the room.

"He probably broke it again," Trunks whispered back.

"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled from the other side of the room. Trunks muttered something else while still walking then stopped.

"Ok! First, do you know what ki is?" Trunks asked turning to face her.

"Not really. Isn't it sorta like power?" she said while scratching her head.

"Yes. This is ki," he said making a ball of it in his hand.

"Ooooooooh," she said while extending her hand to touch it. Before she could, Trunks let it dissipate. 

Keiqo frowned but continued to listen. "So, when am I gonna learn to fly?" she asked impatiently. 

"I was getting to that. Ok, try to raise your power level." He said finally finishing explaining.

"Like this?" she said while clenching her fists.

Trunks noticed an increase in her power level and nodded his head telling her to continue. Vegeta also noticed the increase and stopped his training for a moment to look over. **If we taught her how to use ki, Cue ball** **and all the other pathetic human weaklings would be no match for her. YEA! I think the brat and I can make a fighter out of her yet!** (A/N: in case you're wondering, Cue ball is Krillen)

"How'm I doing?" she said still trying to power up. 

"Great! Ok, you can stop now! Ok, now that you know how to gather it, try to form a ball of it in your hand." Trunks said.

Keiqo held her hand out in the same position Trunks had his and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few moments later her hand was still empty.

"You have to summon it. It doesn't just come to your hand by itself." He said trying to explain it as much as he could.

So she tried it again. And again. And again. She finally stopped trying and decided to put her hand to better use. She made a fist and punched the wall. Everyone looked over to where the noise was and Keiqo just shrugged. "It helps let go of frustration." She said plainly.

"Uhh, well, it took me a while to get that whole ki energy thingie in my hand too," Trunks said trying to get back on subject. "Anyway, now I'm going to teach you how to fly. It's a little bit easier but you still need a lot of concentration. Ok! Now remember how you raised your power level? Raise it again a little bit and try to force it behind you. Like this," he said while starting to levitate. She noticed a luminescence around his whole body and a sort of tail by his feet.

She remembered watching this old cartoon on her uncle's old-fashioned television called superman. She remembered that he put his hands out in front of him and then lifted off the ground and flew off. Keiqo decided she was going to try that and put her hands out in front of her and tried jumping really high. Of course she didn't get airborne but atleast cats always land on their feet so she didn't get a face plant either.

When she looked up, she saw Trunks laughing silently and Vegeta sitting on the other side of the room staring at them. She got up all the way and walked over to Trunks who was still laughing. She started at him for a long while and then brought her tail so that it was around his neck. "Is there something you find funny Monkey-Boy?" she said through clenched teeth.

"No," he said, barely audible. 

"Good!" she said as she released his neck and walked away. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to try again." She said stopping. All of a sudden a pair of hands gripped her waist and lifted her into the air. Before she knew it she was atleast 20 feet up.

"Tousan! What are you doing?" Trunks screamed from down below. 

"Trust me!" he said while dropping her. Keiqo screamed as she fell to the ground. Even though she fell from high up, she still hit the ground with very little noise and then looked at Vegeta who was now landing in front of her. "Oops. I'm so clumsy" he said smirking.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!!" she said lunging at Vegeta. He jumped in the air and flew away. Keiqo quickly jumped in the air and followed him. 

"Keiqo! You're flying!"She heard Trunks scream below breaking her concentration. She plummeted to the ground once again. This time, instead of hitting the ground, Trunks caught her in mid-air, smiling. "Now all we have to do is get tousan to make you mad every time you want to fly," he said laughing.

They reached the ground and he put her down. Keiqo jumped up and down excitedly screaming while Trunks was trying to calm her down.

Finally she stopped jumping and screaming enough to hear Trunks saying "be quiet" and "you're gonna get us kicked outta here."

After she stopped, Trunks looked at her and said, crossing his arms, "Do you even remember how you did it?"

She looked up at him in astonishment and shook her head no. She then sighed and looked down at her feet. She looked up again with a half smile on her face and said, "If your tousan comes and tries that again, beat him up for me will ya?"

Trunks laughed and replied, "Sure thing."

"Ok, now how did I do this again?" she said, talking to herself. She began concentrating on getting herself in the air and _eventually _she did. She practiced for a while on her landings, dives, and turns.

While she was in the middle of doing a flip, her watch started beeping. She landed next to Trunks and said, "Hey Trunks, can I use your phone? Tousan told me to call around now so I can arrange coming home and stuff." She said.

"Uh, Sure, the phone is in the kitchen. I can show you the way unless you think you can get there without getting lost." He said beginning to laugh.

"Augh! Will that ever get old?" she said fuming. "Now will you please lead me to the kitchen." She grumbled.

Trunks laughed then started towards the kitchen with Keiqo close behind. They went through a bunch of hallways and finally reached the kitchen. Keiqo picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Urg! Busy!" She said slamming the phone down on the hook. "Laika's probably talking to her stupid friends online again. Ahh, the life of a 12-year-old girl. 'Whatever' 'No Way' and 'Totally' are the three main words of their vocabulary. The other 2 million or so just get in the way." She mumbled under her breath while going to pick up the cat again and sit down. 

"LAIKA! Your sister has to call! She can't when you're using the phone! Hang up NOW!" screamed Jim from downstairs.

"I don't see why we just couldn't get another line!" Keiqo's little sister retorted.

Just then, Bra ran into the kitchen where Trunks and Keiqo were just about to start eating. "Keiqo! Can I do your makeup!?!"

"Uhh, no, that's okay! But I bet Trunks would be fine with it!" she said smiling evilly at Trunks. 

Before he could argue, Trunks was dragged out of his chair and was being forced to follow his little sister to his room. Keiqo decided she did not want to miss this so she quickly followed.

"Ok Niisan! I'll do your makeup and Keiqo can paint your nails!" she exclaimed getting out her makeup kit and her dozens of differently colored nail polishes. They then proceeded to sit down on the floor Indian style.

"I think that monkey-boy would look good in either a Dark Purple or Navy blue. What do you think?" she said holding the bottles to his hands.

"PURPLE!" she screamed after a few seconds of pondering. 

"Ok! I'll start on Trunks' nails while you work on his face. Let's go!" she said opening the bottle of nail polish.

After she was done with his first hand, she raised it up so she could get a better look. "If only Goten were here. Man, he would laugh so hard…" she said to herself, shifting his hand so the light would hit it at different angles.

"Goten? That reminds me, what did he do to you earlier in the hall today?" Trunks asked looking at his left hand that Keiqo had finished. 

Keiqo stopped what she was doing for a minute, and then started back up again while saying, "I'd rather not say. But I will say that the next time I see him I'm going to…" she trailed off mumbling inaudible words.

"Come on! We're all adult here!" he said, and then focused his eyes on his sister who was now applying blush. "Well…"

She then unwrapped her tail and set it on Trunks' foot. **Exactly** she thought to Trunks. 

**Aww! Come on! I won't laugh…** he thought back.

**Do you really want to know?** She asked reluctantly.

**YES!** He shouted mentally. 

***Sigh* He snapped my bra** she thought in a whisper. 

Vegeta was in the middle of an argument with Bulma about why she had to fix the gravity room again, when he heard laughter, a scream then an "OOWWWWW!" They both stopped their argument for a moment then Vegeta said, "Oh Yea! I forgot to tell you. I heard the brats saying they were going to do Trunks makeup."

Bulma's face lit up. "I'll go get the camera," she said while running down to her room.

"OWW! Why'd you hit me so hard?" Trunks said rubbing his head. 

"You said you wouldn't laugh. You lied." She said picking up his right hand. Bra started back in on his eye shadow.

"Hey Cat! Come here for a second." Vegeta said knocking on the door. Keiqo got up and told Trunks not to move his hands. When she reached the door, she stepped out and saw Vegeta with Bulma holding a camera. "When you guys are done putting on the brat's makeup, tell him to come out here for a second. Make some excuse up. I don't care. We have to get some kind of blackmail on him so we can get him back. Ok?" Vegeta looked normal, but Bulma looked like she was about to explode because she was holding so many laughs in.

Keiqo entered the room again and received stares from Trunks and Bra. "What?" She sat back down in front of Trunks and continued to paint his nails while they were still staring at her. "WHAT?"

"What did tousan want to talk to you about?" asked Trunks, still staring at her. 

"Uhh… If I was still mad at him for dropping me…yea…" she said, not trying to act suspicious.

"Whatever" Trunks said then sighed and began flipping through Bra's coloring book. 

"I'm Done!" Bra exclaimed looking at her brother.

"I'll be done as soon as I'm done with this nail…DONE! Ok now Trunks. Let me see." She said turning his face. "Aww, trunksie-wunksie looks o so cyooote!" 

"Don't rub it in" he said frowning.

"Ok ok! Let's get you to the bathroom so you can clean up." She said helping him stand up and leading him to Bra's door. As soon as she opened the door, a brilliant flash lit up the hallway. 

"Payback" Vegeta said while Bulma smiled, holding the camera. 

Trunks was about to scream when Keiqo said, "OOH! One for me?" she pleaded.

Bulma nodded her head then said, "Tell me when you're ready."

Keiqo got behind Trunks then put her head on his shoulder and held up his hands to show his nail polish. "Smile! Please Trunks? This is going on my wall if you don't" Trunks immediately smiled, while Keiqo grinned and looked at the camera. Bulma took the picture and the headed back to her room to put the camera in a place Trunks would never find it. "Instead of my wall, it's going on my dresser," She called after Trunks who was running down the hall to the nearest bathroom before any more pictures could be taken. 

She looked to Vegeta who was still not showing much emotion, but she could tell he was laughing like crazy on the inside. "Well, that was fun."

"Uh oh! Can I use your phone?" Keiqo asked. 

"You think I would care, Cat?" Vegeta said walking away. "Do what you want."

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Keiqo said to Bra who was standing next to her. "Can you show me where the kitchen is again?" she said while putting her on her shoulders.

After they reached the kitchen, Keiqo picked up the phone and dialed her number. 

"Hello? KEIQO! I told you to call! Oh? Is that so? Well, I'll have a talk with her later, but do you need to be picked up? No. Why not? Have you seen it outside? Hello? HELLO?" Jim stared at the phone for a while before yelling down the stairs, "Uhh, Everyone? The phone is dead. So I hope you don't have any important calls you need to make."

"But I needed to talk to Claire! And then Hannah!! We have to plan what we're gonna wear tomorrow!! It's not FAIR! " Laika said while stomping her foot and stomping the rest of the way to her room. (A/N: yes, unfortunately, that's how I was when I was 12. Sad isn't it?)

"The phone just went dead," Keiqo said while hanging the phone up. She walked through the kitchen to the living room and looked out the window. "HOLY CRACK! Bra! Have you seen it outside? It must be 2 feet at least!" she screamed seeing all the snow.

"And it's still coming!" she yelled. "TOUSAN! KAASAN! NIISAN! LOOK OUTSIDE! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Snow! Snow!" she said doing the fists in a circle thingie. 

Trunks came around the corner and said, "What did you s… OH MY GOSH!! Geez! Goku wasn't kidding when he said it was coming down hard."

"By the way, Niisan, the phone is dead." Bra said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?! Aww man! How am I gonna call Goten?" *sigh* "Oh well! I can live with out talking to him for a while." Trunks said sighing.

"So, what do you want to do now Monkey-Boy?" Keiqo asked. 

"We train, Cat" Vegeta said from behind startling them both.

"Uhh, I thought the Gravity machine was broken tousan" Trunks said.

"It's amazing what your mother can do if she actually stops whining and works," he said stepping over to the Kitchen. "Bring this," he said pointing at the cabinet full of food. Trunks and Keiqo shrugged their shoulders and took most of the food out of the cabinet and some of the food capsules and followed Vegeta to the gravity room. 

Once there, Keiqo and Trunks put the food down on a table outside the doors leading to the chamber. "Eat later" he mumbled then pushed a few buttons and entered through the doorway. "Cat, you and I go first. Show us what you know. I'll set it on normal gravity. Stretch for a while, then we begin fighting when I say so."

Keiqo began by sitting down doing the splits and leaning over till her chin touched the ground. She then bent over backward to stretch her back and then ran her arms in circles for a while.

A few minutes later, Vegeta said to begin. Vegeta began by looking Keiqo directly in the eye, waiting for him to make the first move. After a few seconds, Keiqo lunged at him with his fist out. Vegeta jumped up and out of the way. **It's just too easy…** She thought to herself. She immediately shot up and landed a punch on Vegeta's chin. Vegeta retaliated by blurring right before she punched him again and kicked her in the back. Keiqo fell to the ground, not quite used to flying and fighting at the same time yet. She got up just in time to see Vegeta's fist careening toward where she used to be.

"YOU THINK… YOU CAN BE… A LITTLE… EASIER ON ME?!?" She screamed through pants. 

"Uhh…maybe a little" he said while lunging at her again. Keiqo just glared and blocked most of the punches he sent out. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a nice little bruise," he said just to taunt her.

"Shut up" she said backing away enough so she could fly up and perhaps get away for a second. 

As soon as she was about five feet off the ground, she felt a hand on her ankle. "Ah ah ahhh" he said while waving his finger on his free hand. He wasn't going to let go willingly, so she decided to make him. She unwrapped her tail and pulled on Vegeta's hair while kicking him in the face with her free foot. This stunned him for a long enough time to let her get away. 

She took the rest of Trunks' food and shoved some of it in her mouth. She chewed about 3 times then swallowed and did the same to the rest.

"Hey! That was mine!" Trunks yelled.

"I need it for strength!" she said flexing her arm muscle. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Vegeta heading straight for her so she decided to hightail it outta there. "See-Ya!" Keiqo yelled while she sped off in the opposite direction Vegeta was coming from. Trunks grumbled then went over to the door to get some more food to make up for what Keiqo had just devoured.

Keiqo landed about thirty feet away from where Trunks had been and waited for Vegeta. Vegeta landed about 6 feet away and said, "I thought I said to eat later."

"You did. That was later wasn't it? Besides, you want an opponent that's at least a little bit of a challenge don't you?" she said while shrugging her shoulders.

This time, Vegeta made the first move, trying a kick sweep at her legs to knock her down. It didn't work because she jumped up like he anticipated and shot a very light ki blast at her, not intending to hurt her, but to distract her enough so he could fly above her undetected. It worked so he took his fists together and brought them down on her back.

She landed on the ground, still on her feet, but with so much force that it made a slight dent in the floor.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!" she screamed at him coughing a little. 

"A fair fight is the one you win" he said matter-a-factly. 

"Tousan! We're not trying to KILL HER!!" Trunks screamed landing in front of him.

Vegeta sighed and said, "Well how is she going to learn then?"

"Well, she's not going to learn anything if she just gets beat up! ESPECIALLY if she's DEAD!" Trunks screamed back.

"Actually, I'm fine, I just need some food and I'll be fine. Really!" she said while getting up. A few steps later she lost her balance and wobbled a bit before saying, "Well, maybe I need to rest just a _little _bit."

Trunks sighed and supported her with his shoulder while they walked to the side where Trunks' food was. "Are you okay now?" he asked handing her some food, which she quickly shoved in her mouth.

"Yea. I'll be fine. Now go train with your tousan. He didn't use up much energy while fighting with me. Oh well! I'll just practice stuff after I'm done eating." Trunks was about to say something when she said, "yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok, but you better save some of that for me" he said pointing to the food.

"I'll try," she said rolling her eyes. She watched Trunks fly away to where his father was and began to fight without even touching the ground. She watched them fight for about another fifteen minutes before turning around again. "Time for a quick catnap!" she said to herself while taking off the little ear-cuff she was wearing and leaning back against the wall. 

~~~:*:~~~

Welp! That's it for now! Join us next time for the next episode of "ATGW!" where Zechs and Neeli will once again…what? What's that? Oh, RIGHT!! Wrong story! Wrong author! Haha, sorry jen. Anyway! (ç I say that a lot…Anyway!) Tune in next time for the new chapter of "TNKOTB"!!


End file.
